pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinnah
Prime Minister Jasper Farnsworthy, Albert Lichtenstein, Brenda Kickshin and the Twelve Tribal Leaders of Rinnah Hanged in Nationwide Protest! The Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal of Rinnah, namely Prime Minister Jasper Farnsworthy, Albert Lichenstein, and Brenda Kickshin, along with the Twelve Tribal Leaders of Rinnah were hanged today (22 November 2013) in the nation's first public execution since the founding of the new nation only a few short weeks ago. The nefarious activities and the abysmal leadership of the nation's leaders have been directely responsible for sending the fledging nation of Rinnah into a war which it could not win. Millions of residents of both Rinnah Prime and Selah were massacred by the overwhelming might of the armies of StrangeIsle, leaving the new nation bankrupt and devoid of sufficient population to continue as a viable and independent state. Survivors of the short-lived, but devastating war, rose up as one voice and demanded the arrest and execution of the nation's leaders. Prime Minister Farnsworthy's last words, before the hangman's noose broke his scrawny neck were: "Tan me hide when I'm dead, Fred. Tan me hide when I'm dead." So we tanned his hide when he died, Clyde...and that's it hanging on the shed. Prime Minster Jasper Farnsworthy The spritely 97-year old Jasper Farnsworthy took the oath of office on 2 November 2013, as he assumed the reigns of power in the fledgling nation of Rinnah. Prime Minister Farnsworthy is the oldest Eloi survivor of the Genocidal Holocaust. Following his swearing in ceremony, the Prime Minister was quoted in the Rinnah Harbinger as saying, "Rinnah shall rule the world, or else." When the Rinnah Harbinger ''reporter asked him what he meant by "or else", Prime Minister Farnsworthy simply gave a wry smile, puffed on his ubiquitious cigar, and raised two fingers in his well known "V" for Victory trademark gesture. Needless to say, the crowd went wild with enthusiastic cheering and applause! A Capsule History of the Nation of "Rinnah" The nation of "Rinnah" (which translated means "The song of the LORD") was the eternal dream of millions of Eloi who had been displaced throughout the world for the past 3000 years. In the 4th century BCE (Before the Common Era), the King and people of the ancient Kingdom of Rinnah enjoyed an advanced civilization and a standard of living that was the envy of the ancient world. Unfortunately, corruption, deceit, and internal perfidity led to the dispersion of the Eloite people throughout the world, where they wandered homeless for thousands of years. Despite their wandering, the Eloite people never forgot their homeland and always maintained their faith that someday they would return. Even though the Eloi had been scattered among the other nations for three milennia, they miraculously maintained their individual identity and customs. The motto, passed from parent to child for countless generations was always, "Next Year in Rinnah Prime." (1) Unexpectedly, it was the horrific "Genocidal Holocaust" (2) that proved to be the catalyst in the return of the Eloite people to their ancient homeland, and the ultimate rebirth of the nation of Rinnah on 2 November 2013. The oldest survivor of the "Holocaust", Jasper Farnsworthy, was declared "Prime Minister for Life" by a plebiscite. The form of government of Rinnah is the "Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal", with Prime Minister Farnsworthy as the Central Supremo of the Tribunal. The Left and Right Supremos are Albert Lichtenstein and Brenda Kickshin, respectiively. additional information see related wikia articles entitled [http://pixelnations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Government_of_Rinnah Government of Rinnah '' ''and "Who's Who in Rinnah Prime " " Also look for the Geography of Rinnah article for more information about the country itself and its demographics.] Footnotes: (1) "''The Rise and Fall of the ancient Kingdom of Rinnah", by Gideon Smith; Random House Publishers; Spevia,Densva (1906) (2) "An Inside History of'' the Genocidal Holocaust", '''''by Philo Knossos; Plato Publishers; Bindeford, Northam (1982)